One Nighter
by Maria Winchester
Summary: One night stands are usually supposed to be just that. Current for Supernatural, after Graduation for Roswell. Maria have some power, Max heal her one day...but it just my idea!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, and UPN. They are not mine and no infringement is intended. Supernatural belongs to the CW and Kripke. I don't own that either.  
><strong>Category:<strong> XO with Supernatural.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Dean/Maria  
><strong>Summary:<strong> One night stands are usually supposed to be just that. Current for Supernatural, after Graduation for Roswell.

* * *

><p><strong>A Bar in Ohio<strong>

"Alls I'm saying is, Sammy, you play that emo death cab shit in my car again…"

"Woah woah…it was NOT Death cab, and how the hell do you know who that is anyway?"

The shorter of the two brothers rolls his eyes and puts down the shot of jack placed in front of him.

"Just keep it outta my car, bitch."

"Jerk"

Dean Winchester had found many things different when he literally rose from the dead. He was chosen by God, his brother had been whoring around with a she-demon. And the apocalypse was readily approaching. Many of these things he had no control over. The music that played in his classic car, however, he had control of. And he'd be damned, again, if he'd let his brother plug that blasphemous 21st century robot piece of shit i-pod into his car again. Scanning the bar for the third time since he and Sam had gotten there he spotted a cute blonde chatting with a friend five tables over.

"Found what I'm doing tonight." He smirks.

"God, Dean, do you ever give it a rest?" Sam sighs turning to check out the table.

"Well Sammy we can't all be booking underworld creatures. Some of us have to find human girls to have a good time with." Standing to make his way over to the table he spots a blonde waitress dropping off the girls' next round. His eyes widening in recognition he hurriedly slumps back in the booth.

"What, big linebacker boyfriends show up?" Sam laughs at the look of fear on his brother's face.

"No, Sammy, we've gotta get out of here."

"What, now? Why?"

"Jesus, don't you ever just do what you're told? Alright, see that waitress over there? Blond hair, cute nose, Doe eyes?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Eh…couple years ago I picked her up in a bar, we hooked up and then I didn't call her again."

"And this is different from any other girl…how?" Sam stares at his brother, bewildered.

"It…just is. Look I really don't want to do the whole awkward 'Sorry I never called' thing, so can we please just get outta here?"

"Yeah, alright let's go."

Easier said than done; Dean's should-be motto. Rising out of the booth as stealthily as possible he glances to the right and starts toward the left, colliding with said blonde waitress.

"Oh, shit!" Glasses and bottles clattering to the ground, the girl sighs before bending down to clean the mess.

Both Winchester men bend over to help the seeming damsel, when she suddenly speaks.

"It's alright, I've got it!" Her eyes rise to meet that of the boys.

"Uh…sorry about that…Maria" Dean says cautiously.

She looks at him confused for a moment before continuing. "Really, it's fine. My fault, probably."

Getting off the floor, Dean sheepishly scratches the back of his head. "So…uh look, I'm sorry I never called."

Maria cocks her head "Called what?"

"Pfffff" Sam quickly turns his head to stifle the laughter threatening to escape.

"I—Uh…Arizona? Couple years ago?" No flash of recognition crosses her face. "Never mind, wrong girl…" Embarrassed Dean grabs his giggling brother and starts for the door.

Maria stands there confused when suddenly a moment of recognition.

_**Flashback  
><strong>__  
>Maria Deluca knew what it was to waitress. She had worked in her bestfriend parents diner since the age of 13, she knew the pain of swollen feet, achy back, and arms that feel like they would just fall off at any given moment. Working in a bar was not so much different than working in a diner, less food, more drink. And the occasional grabby drunk man. But lately she was just grateful to find a job. After two years on the road, and a heartbreaking, she had finally found balance once more and settled down. Well, as settled as she could be for 6 months.<em>

_This was their pattern; move to a small town, get jobs wherever available, stay and live for a while and then move on. The time accumulated in each place grew with each move, two months, four, six, and then finally maybe work their way up to a year. If they were able to stay somewhere an entire year with nothing happening, they would be free to go their separate ways. So far, so good._

_"Move it or lose it honey." Liz Parker skirted past handing her a tray with several beers._

_Liz, her best friend for years, Michael and Isabel had also found jobs at Joe's bar. Joe, the 50 something year old owner had a soft spot for girls pretty much of any kind, had been quick to hire all three girls. They had managed to weasel Michael in on account of his bartending skills._

_Kyle and Max had jobs at a beer distribution center, the factory that employed over half of the town's population._

_Dropping off the drinks to the table she carried her tray back to the bar where Isabel and her ex-boyfriend were chatting._

_"Excuse me, miss?" a hand reached out and gently took hold of her arm. Attached to the hand was a muscular arm encased in leather. The arm was attached to a built body and further up sandy brown hair, light green eyes, and day old stubble._

_"Something wrong with your drink, sir?" Turning on the good waitress charm, Maria smiled._

_"Nah, nothing wrong with my drink…but…there is something wrong with the company."_

_"Oh? What's that?"_

_"Well…I have none. So I was wondering when you get off, if you'd like to sit and have a drink with me."_

_"I…uh…I don't really…"_

_"Come on. One drink, its harmless."_

_"Says the cat to the mouse." She smirks._

_"What? You got me all wrong, sweetheart. I'm just looking for a drink and some good conversation."_

_"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Maria smiles before walking away._

_Dean sits at his booth stunned. Did a girl really just turn him down? 'Must be losing my touch' he thought to himself. Taking another shot he smiles to himself thinking about the adorable blonde who, really, looked barely legal. Throwing a rather large tip on the table he starts to get up._

_"I'm off work now." Maria says plopping down on the other side of the booth. "How about that drink."_

_"Okay, you go."_

_"This doesn't really work with two people."_

_"Come on just go!"_

_"Alright…_

_.I've never…been to Canada." Maria huffed before taking a drink._

_"I've never driven a stick"_

_A drink for Dean. "What kind of person hasn't driven a stick before! Fine, I've got one. I've never worn a bra."_

_"Ugh! Cheap shot, buddy." Maria replied before taking a drink._

_"You know, that brown haired guy by the bar has been starring at us for the past twenty minutes."_

_Maria gulped before peaking over her shoulder. "Oh…that's just…uh…"_

_"Ex-boyfriend?"_

_"Actually yes. We…we were together for like…a year and half before it fell apart. Anyways. Nothing there anymore. No bad feelings, but he's…just like that."_

_"Ahh. Should I be worried?"_

_"Not at all" Maria smiles widely. "Now stop stalling. I've got one. I've never had pie from that diner across the street. I hear they have blackberry."_

_"Oh, sweetheart. If I can do anything, it does educate you on the wonder that is Diner Pie."_

_Giggling Maria grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the booth._

_"Wait…I never got your name. Mines is Maria, Maria Deluca."_

_"Dean Winchester." Tonight would be a good night._

_**End Flashback.**_**  
><strong>

"Dean…Joe's Bar in Arizona. Dean Winchester?" Maria smiled as the memory came rushing back.

Dean turned slowly. "So you do remember."

"How could I forget?" She laughs and throws her arms around him. He pulls her in tight and takes a deep breath in, a move that does not go unnoticed by Sam.

"Who's your friend?" Maria asks as soon as Dean releases her.

"Oh, sorry. Sam, Maria. Maria, this is my baby brother Sam."

"Ah the brother…you were at college, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Sam looked over at Dean weirdly.

"Where'd you go to school?"

"Stanford."

"Oh…Smart and cute. You sure you're related?" Maria teased, laughing slightly when she saw both boys turn red, for two different reasons.

'Well…that's what they tell us. Though I've asked for DNA proof before." Sam joked back.

"So…" Dean spoke quickly changing the subject. "I'm assuming the rest of the Scooby gang is lurking around somewhere?"

"Actually…" Maria chuckled at the reference. "No. It's just me. We split up about 8 months after I met you."

"So when are you off, I'd love to—"

"Deluca!" An older woman with fried hair, one that could only be described as a bar hag, shouted from the bar. "I'm not paying you to stand around and socialize. And those glasses you broke are coming out of your paycheck!"

The small blonde clenched her teeth for a moment before smiling sweetly. "I'll be right back."

Both Winchester men watched her walk away from them and over to the bar hag where they began to argue.

"So Dean, she's uh, not your normal type."

"Yeah…Dude…gets lost." Dean says shoving his brother toward the exit.

"What? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope. Look, here's a twenty." Dean hands over a crumpled bill. "Go see a movie, get dinner, kick a puppy, I don't care, whatever you do just get the hell outta here. You're salting my game."

"I'm salting your—" Sam stopped at the serious look on Dean's face. Taking the twenty and shoving it in his back pocket. "Alright, alright I'm outta here—"

A loud gasp interrupted the boys' conversation. Glancing over to where everyone's eyes had turned, there stood Maria Deluca, holding an empty beer glass over the bar hags head. The bar hag, a mixture of shock and anger stapled on her face, was covered in the frothy liquid.

"I quit." Maria bit out before shoving her tray and apron onto the bar.

"That's my girl." Dean smiles cockily before turning back to Sam. "But seriously. Out. Now."

"I'm going!" Sam laughed as Dean pushed him toward the door.

"I'm off now" Maria bounced over, giggling at the sense of deja-vu. "Where'd your brother go?"

"He's…got plans. Just you and me tonight, sweetheart."

"Well…lets get going then…pumpkin." She looped her arm through his and headed to the door.

Dean winced. "Do you really gotta call me that in public? Oh damnit."

"What?" Maria pulled her jacket on as they stepped outside.

"My lovely younger brother took my car."

"S'okay. We'll take my ride."

"Where—" Dean stopped as he saw Maria getting onto a Harley and hold a helmet out to him.

"Oh no. Hell no. I'm not riding bitch on your Harley."

Maria looked at him incredulously. "You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, actually." Maria gasped as Dean wrapped his right arm around her waist, easily lifting her off the bike. Taking her place he smiled and winked. "I'm driving."

Maria, with a hand on her hip, rolled her eyes before grabbing a helmet and getting on behind Dean. Pulling herself flush behind him she smiled as she felt him tense when her hands came in contact with his stomach. This would be an interesting night, indeed.

"So."

Dean lay contently against the cool grass. The creak of the swings and the wind through the trees was the only noise besides their voices. Maria lay perpendicular to Dean, her head rested on his stomach.

"So."

"So, I don't have to worry about ex-boyfriend glaring holes into my skull again?"

"No. I haven't seen him since I caught him in bed with my best friend."

"Ouch."

"I mean, we weren't together…but she was my best friend…and Max…anyways. After that I split. Isabel left for Boston, but didn't stay for long. Her and Kyle left the country, Marseille I'm pretty sure. Max's up in Seattle, I call him once a month; make sure he's doing okay. And haven't seen Michael or Liz since."

"Well. That sounds…"

"Yeah. Anyways. I never got to thank you for that night."

"Thank me? I left in the middle of the night without a word. Most girls would just take it out on my face, or god forbid, my balls."

"Yeah well…To be honest, I expected it. I was okay with it, I mean. I would've liked if you had stuck around, but I mean…I don't know. That night, it was the first night I realized I could have a life after…the broke up. I owe that to you. So…what made you take off that night?"

Dean paused for a moment, remembering back.

_**Flashback**_

_A loud knock on the door shakes a sleeping Winchester out of a deep sleep. His eyes adjusting to the dark he looks around the room. Glancing down he smiles at the small blonde girl laying in his arms, her head on his chest, hair spread everywhere and her small hand on his stomach. The blankets have slipped almost completely off leaving her flawless back naked to the room. He sighs contentedly and mindlessly plays with her hair._

_Another loud knock and Dean tenses realizing the knock he heard earlier wasn't just in his head._

_Rising slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping angel in his arms, he pulls on a pair of boxer shorts and jeans and drags to the motel room door. A stern John Winchester stands on the other side._

_"Alright, son, you've had your fun. Time to go."_

_"I—Now? Its 4am!"_

_"Now. We've got to stop at Bobby's before we head on our next hunt."_

_"Sir…I never ask you for anything. Can't I…Can't I just have a couple hours?"_

_"Kid…I didn't raise you to be soft. There'll be other girls in other cities but right now we got a job to do. Get your stuff. Meet me at the car in 5." A small moment of regret flashed in the older Winchester's eyes before he quickly turned himself and walked in the other direction.._

_Dean shut the door as quietly as possible. Resting his head against the door, he swallowed his frustration before moving about the room, shoving all his belongings into the small bag he carried for clothes. When he was packed and dressed he turned back to look at the small girl who now was hugging the pillow in lieu of him._

_Sweeping her hair out of her face he placed a kiss on top of her head._

_"Bye Maria."_

_And without another word he turned and exited the room. After all, he had a job to do._

**_End Flashback_**

"I didn't want to. Really. I mean…I would have liked to stay if only for another couple hours but…"

"Your job?" Maria looked up at him.

"I was working with my dad back then. Job came first, everything else a distant second."

"I get it. So. How long you boys in town for? Assuming you're still on the job?"

"Yeah, still on. Uh…tomorrow, I think?"

Hoisting herself off the ground, Maria offered a hand to a still grounded Dean.

"Well then. If we've only got a night, we got a lot of living to do."

The sun shone through the flimsy curtains of a Quality Motel. Two queen sized beds, one still covered in the tacky 70's style bed spread.

The other, however, was a mess of white sheets and tanned limbs. Dean lay asleep, encasing the small blonde, holding her back close to his front.

The beeping of a cell phone on the nightstand made the two groan from the interruption.

"Mmngghhh. Don't answers it." Dean spoke into Maria's hair.

"Dean…that's not mine, that's yours."

"Ahh fuck."

Reaching his arm across both their bodies he grabbed his cell glaring at the caller ID.

"Damn it, Sammy."

Maria only laughed.

"'Lo?" He spoke gruffly into the phone.

"Dean…where are you?"

"Busy, Samuel. What do you want?"

The mop-topped Winchester boy looked up from his seat on the motel room bed, the sunlight being blocked by two figures, one a brown-haired trench coat encased form, the other a taller African American male.

"Got some visitors this morning. We gotta get a move on, we've got the next seal"

Dean sighed. "Pick me up at the Quality Motel in 10." His cell phone snapped shut and he got up to get his clothes together.

"Another job?" Maria rubbed her eyes and clutched the sheet to her body.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Sorry…I gotta…"

"I know." She silenced him with a kiss.

Dean started around the room, pulling his clothes on, separating his from hers. She sat still on the bed watching him move around.

When he was finally dressed he paused, noticing a delicate necklace still on the nightstand. A silver chain holding a cross charm. Stopping he picked it up and stared at it. Looking back at Maria, he wedged the ring off his first finger and slid it onto the chain.

"C'mere."

She stared at him for a minute strangely before scooting toward him. He swept her hair back and then reached around her to clasp the necklace on her still un-clothed form.

She immediately grabbed for the ring now around her neck, fingering the warm metal.

"Can I see your phone?"

He handed it over. "Sure."

She began typing immediately. "The first one is my cell. The second one is my voicemail, if my number changes, that's where you'll find the new one." She pressed the save button before handing the phone over with a smile. "Be safe out there, huh?"

Dean took the phone from her and pulled her to him. Cupping her face with his hands he pressed his lips to hers, hard. After a couple minutes he heard the familiar sound of his horn outside.

"Dean" Maria called as he grabbed for the handle of the door.

He turned.

"In two weeks I'll be in Atlantic City."

He smiled and stalked back to kiss her again. "I'll call you"

"You better call me sooner than that, buddy." She gripped the lapels of his coat. She pulled him in again for another kiss before releasing him and he stumbled to the door.

He winked at her again from the doorway. "You bet, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, and UPN. They are not mine and no infringement is intended. Supernatural belongs to the CW and Kripke. I don't own that either.  
><strong>Category:<strong> XO with Supernatural.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Dean/Maria  
><strong>Summary:<strong> One night stands are usually supposed to be just that. Current for Supernatural, after Graduation for Roswell.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Nothing Left<strong>

South Dakota left little to be desired. It offered no more than the ads said. Mt Rushmore and not much else. And for that, Maria Deluca was thankful.

It didn't pretend to be anything it wasn't. It was a one show circus, and those that came were okay with that.

South Dakota was okay with Maria Deluca. It didn't ask for anymore than she was willing to give. And she wasn't willing to give much. 40 hours for work at a dive bar and a couple hours helping at a soup kitchen. Encounters with a man who by all means, she never asked anything of, as he never did her. But yet they were there when ever needed. There had been other encounters...different states in seedy motels all with the same man. Text messages and Phone sex...all of which had both parties sated other than the random night when either of the pair was busy.

Maria had a good life. Or at least a life she was satisfied with.

The rest of the world, however, was a different story.

It was a sunny day when her phone rang early...jolting her out of her deep, never wake before noon, sleep.

"Ms. Merriweather?" Her alias from the 'on the run' days.

"This is she."

"I have you listed as an emergency contact for a Mr. J. Hetfield? This is Dr. Johnson from Harborview Medical Center in Seattle, Washington?"

Shit, Max.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid there's been an accident."

"I'll be right there."

Thats all it took. One call and Maria was on her bike, her baby, doing 100 the entire way.

She arrived at Harborview several hours later, having no sleep.

Everything she owned, she kept in a small bag. No need for anything else. Her job, her apartment. Screw it all. Max was family.

The lady at the emergency room desk looked less than pleased to be dealing with another frantic family member.

"Room number for J. Hetfield, please?"

The larger woman cocked an eyebrow. "Are you family?"

"I'm his sister." Maria flashed a fake ID, pulling it away before she could really stare at it.

"Room 304. Down the hall, to the left"

She had never seen Max so...incapable in her life, nether when the FBI toke him. He was happy the smart guy you can talk with. But now, shorn head, attached to so many wires and tubes. He looked so child-like.

"Are you Mrs. Merriweather?" A man in white spoke.

"Rianna, Rianna Merriweather."

Kyle had always said Maria could never be anything but Maria. So he was the first to dub her Rianna, and it simply stuck.

"What happened to Ma- My Jay?"

"Maybe you should sit, Rianna." The Doctor held her elbow, but she fiercely shook it away.

"Tell me."

"He was found early yesterday morning. In a full bathtub. Vertical Lacerations on his arms, we had to pump his stomach, as well. Enough Vicodin to put a horse away. I'm sorry to tell you this, It appears as if Mr Hetfield tried to commit suicide."

"No." She stated firmly. Doctors think what they will, Maria knew, there were other forces at work here.

"I know that no one wants to think that a loved one could do this, I'm sorry, Ms, but-"

"Get out. Leave me alone with him."

The Doctor said little more. Only one more quip before he left the room. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Ma'am. Jay is...he had suffered for too long without oxygen. His brain, shows no activity. He's brain dead, miss. You're listed as his next of kin, that means you-"

"I know what that means. Now get. out."

Once the doctor was completely out of the room did Maria allow herself any emotion.

"Max...please...let me help you."

She grabbed his wrist and cupped his face...willing herself into a connection. She found herself in a dark room. Foggy, she felt disoriented and confused.

"Max? Where are you? Please, Max...where are you?"

She felt hopeless, he was nowhere to be found, and then she felt a hand on her arm.

"Figured you'd come. You never did leave well enough alone."

"Jesus Max." She launched herself at him. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Max. You have to come back with me, they're calling it a suicide. We'll have to come up with one hell of an excuse, but..."

"Ria..."

"What, Max?"

"It's true."

"Stop it. No. That's NOT funny."

"Why do you think I waited for you? I know you. You would have fought and tried to find whoever did this to me...but the truth is, I did it to myself. Turns out I can barely even get THIS right."

"Max..."

"Listen to me." He grabs her face with her hands. "I know you don't want to hear it. I know. Deluca...I don't have a place here, I'm okay with that. The time that I did have...I'm grateful for. It's time for me. I know this is chicken shit and cowardly, but...I can't do it, Ria."

"Come back with me Max." Maria pleaded. "We'll do it together. I'm sorry I left you alone...You and me...come back...I'll make sure you have everything you need just please come back."

"There is no going back, for me. I chose you for a reason, Maria. You're strong. You're my sister and you got me better than my own family ever did. I need you to do me one thing. I don't want to worry about you. So let me go. Look me in the eyes and tell me you're okay, and you'll make it, and then let me go. "

"Max...please...you can't leave me." She begged him.

"Oh Ria, you'll be fine. You never did need anyone but yourself, even if you forgot it for a while. I want you to know, this isn't your fault. You're one of the best things I had and I thank god every day I saved Liz life in that cafe. This...this isn't their fault, either."

Maria scoffed. "Isn't it?"

Max smiled. "It isn't. Not really, anyways. She was never gonna love me like I did her, not as I am anyways. That's not her fault. She tried...but he has a lot of thing and. Maria. You can't hang onto this. You're gonna go on. Have cute little rugrats with someguy who's shit you don't take. Someone who can protect you, huh? Even though you may not need it, but you'll pick someone like that for my sake, for your mom's sake. So...I know you hate it, but Ria- just give me a hug and wish me on my merry way. If I learned anything from Kyle and all his Buddhist bullshit, it's that maybe there is something else out there, and whatever it is, I hope I find it. I wouldn't have spent my time on earth with anyone else. You're my sister, Maria and I love you. Now come on, just do it, okay?"

She did him one better to embarrass him. She pressed her lips to his, hoping to remove some of his heartache, hoping to convince him back with her. But when she kissed him she only felt his inner peace. This is what he wanted. So she did it. She said goodbye. And when she opened her eyes, hoping to find his shocked and red face staring back, she only found his sleeping one, and the machines beeping, keeping him alive longer than he wanted to be.

"I love you, Max. Goodbye." She whispered.

She stepped outside, stoic, and with her phone dialed a familiar number.

"Kyle. I need you in Seattle Washington. I need everyone. Make the calls. Now." With a click the phone was shut off.

She breathed out hard and shuddered a breath in. She wouldn't cry though. Max hated it when she cried. He said he never knew what to do. So she didn't. Instead, she found her hands dialing a number she didn't think she would.

"Hey." Came the raspy voice on the other end.

"You between jobs?" her voice betrayed her.

"Right now? Yeah. What's up?"

"I just...sorry. I'm in Seattle. I could...can you come up?"

"Uh...yeah. is everything alright?"

Maria laughed, hoping to cover her own demeanour. "No, yeah. I'm fine. I just...it's stupid. Don't worry." She ran her fingers over the ring he had left with her, long ago.

"No...I'm coming. I'm two days out...call you soon?"

"Kay. Bye Dean."

"Bye Sweetheart."

"Was that Deluca?" Sam had taken to calling Maria by her surname, ever since Maria had started referring to Sam as the littlest Winnie, much to Dean's delight.

"Mmhmm. We're going to Seattle."

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "We're in the middle of a job!"

"So...we'll salt, we'll burn, we'll save the day. Then we save my girl, Sam. She's not okay, I can tell."

"Are you-"

"Can it, Sammy. We're going."

Four twenty-something year olds ran through Harborview Medical Center, each not ready to face what lie ahead for them. They stopped at the front desk only to drop off a name and assure the desk clerk that they were, indeed, family.

Liz was the first to enter the dark hospital room, she stopped immediately causing the other three to collide with her back.

"Oh my god, Max." She whispered.

A cryptic call was all they had received, get to Seattle, now. They each took red-eye's into Sea-tac by any means necessary and looked for familiar names in the logs or news paper articles.

One headline caught their eye, only because for a while the news had thought it was the lead singer of Metallica that had committed suicide, but only when they found it was a young Seattle artist, who had no connection to the famous musician that they correct their story.

Michael Guerin was next to enter, followed by Isabel, and Kyle Valenti.

"Michael, Izzy, hurry, heal him before someone sees." Liz spoke urgently.

"I know." Michael placed his hand on Max neck, jumping when he heard a voice.

"Don't touch him" A voice in the shadows had them all leaping out of their own skin.

"Maria?" Liz whispered, afraid of who would step out. Would it be her best friend? Or someone none of them recognized.

"I didn't bring you all here to FIX him" the small blonde stepped out of the shadows. "I brought you here...to say goodbye."

"What are you talking about, Ria" Kyle shook with the sight of the girl, so firm, so dark. "Let Michael or Izzy heal him"

"There IS no fixing what isn't there. He's gone. I brought you here to say goodbye." She repeated.

"Who ARE you?" Isabel spoke, unsure of her own voice.

Maria simply shook her head. "I'm a friend of you, Iz. I've already tried everything. I've talked to him, tried to coerce him back. He doesn't want it. He wants to be set free. So I'm going to do that for him. He's declared brain dead, and I've his power of attorney. He thought of everything, wrote out a will. I'm carrying out Max's last wishes. With or without your approval."

"No..." Liz whispered. "No. You can't do that. I won't let you kill him! You aren't Maria..you're something pretending to be her!"

"Why..." Michael's voice spoke for the first time "Why would he do that. Max wouldn't-"

"AS IF YOU KNOW WHAT MAX WANTED!" Maria shouted, firm and commanding. "As if YOU didn't KNOW why."

All four winced at the implication.

"I brought you here as a courtesy. Do what Max wanted you to all do. You have two hours. After that I want the two of you gone."

She left without another word, they all nodded at Kyle to follow.

"She can't-" Liz started. "She can't DO this...can she?"

"She can. Max filled out his last will and testament, she's in charge of everything." Isabel stated, rifling through papers next to the bed.

"Fuck." Michael swore. "FUCK" this time louder.

"We can go to the court...we can fight it...just like that one case!" Liz protested.

"And risk exposure? We can't do that." Michael put his head in his hands.

"So what do we do?" Isabel spoke, fearing the answer.

Michael stalled, not wanting to say the only option he was given. "We say goodbye."

"Ria...Ria! Jesus, Maria, stop!" Kyle panted after Maria.

"What! You want me to prove it's really me? Not some shape shifter? Alright. The furthest we ever got was summer before you go out with Liz, when I let you stick your hand up my skirt. I stopped you soon after and you wouldn't talk to me for a week because I wouldn't take care of your little problem. After that you insult me and go out with my ex-bestfriend" She nodded gesturing south of the border.

"Alright, alright, watch what you call little in good company, hey?" Kyle joked.

"Kyle...whatever it is...I don't want to hear it."

"Maria...I'm not here to chew you out. I'm your friend, remember? I want to make sure you're okay." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, hoping to calm her.

She sighed. "Sorry, just...with them here...and...I didn't want this, I fought with him in his subconscious for hours...this is what he wanted.."

"Okay. He loved you like a sister and respected you even more. I believe you. I won't stand in your way, in his way. I've got your back." He pulled her in for a hug that she did not return.

"Thanks, Kyle."

"So...when you...for lack of a better term, pull the plug...whats the plan? Does he turn to dust?"

"No. Tess didn't when she destroyed the base. He dies like the rest of us do. I called your dad today, arranged a quick burial, no marker but with a service for the family. Just how Max would have wanted."

"Yeah..." Kyle said, letting tears fall "Just how he would've wanted"

A few hours later Maria watched as Liz left Max's room, eyes red and nose running. She fell immediately into Michael's arms and wept uncontrollably. Maria however couldn't shed a tear for the life of her.

Liz was the last, they had drawn straws. Maria excluding herself stating that Max wasn't there and she had already said her goodbyes.

Still even as she had forced everyone out and sat in the room with the doctors and the priest she still wouldn't cry. Max hated it when people cried. He never did know how to be very comforting. Even when her and Michael's relationship had fallen apart and she sat sobbing next to him, he offered nothing but her presence. But that, she had found, was what she valued the most from that time.

She gripped his hand tight, still warm and squeezed. Even as the beeps from the machine faded, beeping slower and slower until there were no more beeps to be had. She didn't register the long tube being pulled out of his throat or the sensors removed from his head, not even the doctor recording, out loud, his time of death.

She did not remove her hand until all she felt was cold. And then she kissed his lips again and walked out of the room.

The four remaining pod-squad members sat waiting for her outside Max's room. But she had nothing to offer them. Instead, she turned the other way and walked down the hall.

It wasn't until she found herself outside, starring into green eyes, a body leaning against a Chevy Impala, that she felt her legs fail her.

Her knees hit concrete hard, and she shook with tears that had been reserved until now. Warm arms wrapped around her, whispering soothing things into her ear.

Cars whizzed past and horns sounded, life continuing on as one life ended, but Maria could hear none of it. Just the sound of Dean's voice, soothing her, as he lifter her into his car.

It had been 7 years since she'd last been in Roswell.

7 years of running and hiding, and the only reason she had returned was to bury someone who had only wanted all his life to be rid of Roswell, New Mexico.

It had surprised her, reading Max last wishes. He had wanted to be buried in the only place he ever truly belonged with her mother and father. His belongings, a few clothing items, a couple hundred CD's and several paintings were all the assets Max Evans had.

All the paintings of Liz would go to Liz. There were a couple landscape shots, things that no one human had ever seen with their own eye, and those would be sold under a different name.

They buried him in the pod chamber, the only way of ensuring his remains would stay unharmed, sadly for her mother and father, but everybody we know the true origin accept for the security of the other one.

Dean and Sam had come along, waiting at the bottom, not questioning anything when they saw how the door was opened, which was their policy; don't ask, don't tell.

Stoic was Dean's favorite expression in Roswell, never sure what to say. Hell, Sam didn't even know what to say, and he was supposed to be good at the touchy feely stuff.

Maria was the first to make it down the bottom of the hill, the others generally hot on her trail.

"Let's get out of here, hmm?" She spoke to Dean who only nodded his head.

"So that's it." A voice cried from behind her. "You're just going to leave now?"

"Yes Liz. I'm just going to leave now."

"What is WRONG with you." Liz gripped her arm and spun her around. "Look, be pissed at me. Never speak to us again, but Max is DEAD. And this time, it's YOU who's responsible." She bit out.

"Oh Liz." Maria shook her head sadly. "You had that honor years ago. I might have pulled the plug, but you put him in that bed to begin with."

"You don't know that!"

"Oh, I don't?"

"No! God...and you just had to do it right then, huh? We could have DONE something...talked to him, I-I loved hi-"

"Don't you EVER say that again you FUCKING bitch!" Maria pointed her finger directly in his face. "Love? Liz YOU don't know WHAT love is."

"I don't? No...Ria YOU don't know what love is. You had it staring you in the face for all those years and you ran from it. And then you know what? I found it. I'm sorry it was with Michael. We didn't mean for it to happen, but it did."

"Don't try to justify your actions. You know what? He wasn't my boy anymore. He's free to fuck who he pleases. But Dammit Liz! MAX FUCKING LOVED YOU!"

She paused to contain the tears that were leaking out, despite her best efforts.

"He fucking loved you. God knows why but he did. That's all he did. But he wasn't perfect. No one is, and you couldn't accept that. So what do you do? Fuck his best friend. Fantastic, Liz. Well done you good for nothing WHORE."

"Okay! Thats enough!" Kyle shouted.

"No. It's NOT enough. You're right Liz, we COULD have saved him. If you weren't too busy fucking my sloppy seconds to notice him."

"Stop, Maria." Michael said, getting in her face in a way that made Dean tighten his fists.

"Michael. Get out of my face right now."

"Or what, Maria? This is all you listen to, you don't listen to anything else, not even when we were together. Max wouldn't ha-"

"Fuck you Michael. You are just as responsible. Max was supposed to be your brother. You KNEW how he felt about Liz."

"Maybe I wouldn't have HAD to turn to Liz, if you weren't being such a "

"Such a what, Michael? Come on...let's hear it."

"Heinous Bitch." Liz scoff came from the side.

It happened quickly, Maria hand shot out before she knew it and Liz went flying. She landed 15 feet away, dusty, wind knocked out of her, but fine.

Michael reached out and gripped Maria arm tight. The cock of a shot gun was all they heard before Dean made himself known.

"Get your hands OFF my girl." Dean stood, one arm pointing a sawed off shotgun, Sam next to him his hand on his .45 ready to draw if necessary.

"Stop it. EVERYONE STOP!" Isabel shouted. Everything in the desert quieted. "We just buried Max. He's dead, we should be coming together to help each other and here you all are fighting like 5 year olds!"

Michael released Maria slowly. With a look from Maria, Dean lowered his weapon.

"Now. Look at each other. Maria, Liz...you were friends for years! What would Alex think? And Michael, you and Maria used to love each other so much!"

Michael and Liz looked at the ground. But not Maria, her expression just as hard.

"No. No. You know what? You don't get happily ever after. You don't get a big reunion where we hug and cry and pretend it never happened. Max is GONE and none of that brings him back! Maybe I'm being petty. But I know my part in this. Someday...Someday I'll be able to forgive Max for doing this, and someday I hope that I can forgive myself. For not being there as often, not calling as much, and yeah, for pulling the plug. But I will NEVER ever forgive either of you."

"Thats just great, Maria..." Michael starts.

"Hey! Enough." Kyle shouts firmly. "This does nothing. This SOLVES nothing. Let's just...go our separate ways."

"Fine by me!" Liz shouts getting into the car she rode with Michael in.

Maria slowly approaches Kyle and Isabel, fiddling with her hands.

"Look. Uh...you know I love you two like family. I'm sorry you had to see that."

A teary Isabel simply nods.

"Isabel, I know he's your family, and its important that you hold onto that, and Kyle, Liz is one of your bestfriend...so i'm gonna bow out."

"Bow out? What is that, Maria? We just lost Max...I can't lose you too!" Kyle whispers shakily.

"No...you're not losing me...If you need me I'm a phone call away...Just, I get it. I won't feel left out when I don't get invites to gatherings, and please don't feel sad if I don't show up to one when invited. I think its best that we say goodbye, and if you need me...you know how to get me, alright?"

"No. No goodbyes. You're family, too. You're my sister, I don't give a shit what some piece of paper says. We stay in touch, got it?" Isabel firmly gripped the shorter girl into a hug.

"And you are my step-sister " Kyle join the two girl into this hug.

A strangled laugh choked itself out of Maria mouth, "I get it."

"So" Kyle spoke wiping his eyes. "Who are your friends with the very large guns?"

Maria simply rolls her eyes. "Dean, Sam...this is Kyle Valenti and Isabel Evans."

"Uh...its Isabel Valenti, now." The blonde spoke holding her left hand and wiggling it.

"Oh, wow. Congrats, you guys! Now you are really my sister" Maria spoke, shocked.

"So, Ria, which one are you...uh…you know" Kyle said, referring to the boys.

"Kyle! That is SO rude!" Isabel scolded.

Dean held a hand up smirking proudly. "That would be me."

"Dean!" Maria scolded just as well.

"What? Ria, if you've got it, flaunt it!" He said, waving his arm up and down his own body.

"Unbelievable. Alright, let's get out of here." Maria said, giving hugs to the both of them.

"You stopping by the Crashdown?" Kyle asked.

"Just for the night, tomorrow we'll leave to get my bike and then who knows after that."

"Okay...if you're ever in France. Dean, Sam...good to meet you." Kyle shook each hand but pulled Dean close "I don't think I have to tell you, break her heart I break your neck."

"Kyle. Stop that."

"Just saying."

The drive from the rock formation was silent. Sam let Maria have the front seat so Dean wouldn't have to let go of her hand.

They parked in front of the Crashdown and Sam stopped a foot from the door.

"I'm gonna take a walk for a bit. Be back in a few hours." Sam spoke.

Dean simply nodded his head in gratitude. They walked in silence, and take a room in a motel across the street.

The door shut behind him and it was seconds later that Dean found himself pinned. Maria mouth was on his own pressing hot, needy fierce kisses to it which he eagerly returned. She had his shirt off and belt undone when the flashes came.

Jerking back she all but fell over from the force of it.

"Woah…What? What's wrong?" Dean cupped her face in his hands.

Pushing his hands away, she crossed her arms in front of herself. "Nothing, I just can't."

"Okay." He answered.

"You guys should probably head out."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Dean. Because I'm fucked up, okay? Max dead, I've lost just about every person I care about in some way or another. I'm not…I'm not okay. And I don't know when I will be so I don't know if I can do this" She gestured between the two of them.

"You're afraid I'm gonna hurt you like he did, aren't you? I'm not him, Maria. I'm not Michael. I don't push you away for stupid reason."

" I know that!" Maria spoke firmly.

"Do you?" Dean implored.

She searched his eyes just as he did hers, staring deep at every freckle on his face.

"I know you're not him, Dean. I know that. Michael and I have been ancient history for years. It's that…I don't know what WE are. Its…I'm the problem. I'm so broken…I just…need to think for a little bit."

"Alright." Dean nodded his head. "But I'm coming back tonight. And we're dealing with this."

He found her on the balcony of the hotel...eyes red from angry tears shed hours ago

"You okay?" He knelt next to her.

"I was thinking." She began. "We've been away from each other a while, and I was just wondering if there was anyone else?"

"I...can't tell you I haven't been with other people..." He looked at the ground, wishing it would swallow him.

"No," she shook her head furiously. "I mean...when I'm with you...when you look at me" she pulled his forehead to hers and stared fiercely. "I feel something. Something I thought I could never ever feel. I feel it with you. I wanted to know if you feel that with anyone else."

He stopped for a moment. Looked deep into her eyes, and when he felt a wetness drop down his cheek, something so foreign he wanted to run and deny its existence he found his answer. "No. No one else."

Her only answer was to smile. And then to kiss him with such fire that they both would never wish to be unburned again.

"What changed your mind?" Dean found himself wondering.

"Max would've liked you, you know." She said out of nowhere. "I suppose I can't spend the rest of my life trying my damndest to feel nothing. So if I gotta feel something…then why not this."

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"I've got enough saved up to buy a house. Anywhere I want. Nothing special. Something to settle down in. Somewhere...a person could wish to come home to."

"You should know, though." Dean swallowed.. "I've got some…I'm not issue free either. There are some scary looking skeletons in my closet. And under the bed. And a couple on the floor."

"So..."

"So…we're really asking for it, huh?"

Maria laughed.

"Bring it on, Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, and UPN. They are not mine and no infringement is intended. Supernatural belongs to the CW and Kripke. I don't own that either.  
><strong>Category:<strong> XO with Supernatural.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Dean/Maria  
><strong>Summary:<strong> One night stands are usually supposed to be just that. Current for Supernatural, after Graduation for Roswell.

* * *

><p><strong>You Don't Have To Take It.<strong>

"What was that?"

"Gravel, Dean. Calm down."

"Calm? How can I be calm? I can't believe I'm letting you drive my baby. With me and Sam blindfolded, no less." Dean gripped the dash and car door frightfully.

"You big baby, I know what I'm doing. You taught me yourself, remember?" Maria scoffed.

"If there is one scratch….just one, Maria…I'll…No sex for a week." Dean stated.

"Really. You're going to withhold sex from ME?"

"Yeah Dean, I'm pretty sure she'll out last you on that one." Sam laughed from the back seat.

"Well…no need for any more bitching, which, you two have to market cornered on I must say. We're here. I'll help you out."

Sam and Dean felt their respective doors open and gingerly stepped out of the car. Feeling a small hand on their own, they allowed themselves to be led about for 5ish feet.

"Okay….blindfolds off." Maria stood back with her hands on her hips.

A large white colonial style house stood in front of them, two stories visible, wraparound porch and shuttered windows. To the right about 50 feet was a separate 3 car garage and all around not another house in sight.

"Woah…is this yours?" Sam whistled.

"Yeah…well, ours. Freaky kid central, if you will. Wait till you see inside!" Maria bounced like a ball toward the front door.

The boys chuckled before slowly following.

"So…you gonna tell her?" Sam started.

"Tell her what?"

"Anna? Hell? What's been happening the past weeks? We haven't seen the girl in three months! Don't you think she should know before she lets us stay in her home?"

"Don't YOU think you should mind your own damn business, Sammy?"

"Dean. She's a good girl."

"I know that, Numbskull. Now shut up and let's get inside."

Hardwood cherry floors and a fully furnished living room greeted the boys. Dining room with a large open kitchen, a large iron chandelier hanging above the mahogany table.

But the boys' attention was on the 52 inch big screen in the living room.

"It's…the most beautiful…I have no words." Dean caressed the smooth surface of the tv.

"I know, man… I know."

"Would you apes stop drooling on my electronics so I can show you the rest of the house?"

"Oh, uh…yeah sorry." Sam smiled sheepishly.

"So. Back through there is a bathroom and the library slash office. The whole house has Wi-fi so you can use your lap top wherever. Follow me upstairs...Those three doors are all bedrooms, Sam you can pick whichever one you want. The double doors there is the master, that's where I'm at. Bathroom is second on the right and that's the upstairs." Maria finished with a smile.

"Okay." Sam said opening one of the doors. "I thought you were a waitress…how'd you afford all this?"

Maria looked guilty for a moment. "Well…I had some money saved up. And Max left me everything he had so…"

"But…there's no way. All this land…this had to've cost…"

"Okay!" Maria shouted. "So I can change dollar bills into hundreds. So sue me, okay?"

"You can do WHAT?" Dean's eyes resembled saucers.

"Turn dollar bills into hundreds. It's a side effect of being healed. I can change molecular structu—"

"Wait. You can MAKE money…and you didn't tell me? Your credit card frauding, dirty motel sleeping, wanted by the FBI for identity thefting, pool scheming…"

"Dean, I think she gets it!"

"Well…it's not something I LIKE doing. Just when I have to. Look, there's something else I want to show you guys. Come with me."

Dark basements used to scare Maria. She would ease her way down the steps of the one under the Crashdown, grab whatever needed and clobber back up the stairs as if hell itself was at her heels. Maybe it came with age, or maybe the knowledge of what actually did go bump in the night, but she could finally be in the basement for extended periods of time without shrieking like a school girl. She was even able to spend enough time to build an extensive weapon collection. Barrels of rock salt sat to the left, an entire wall of knives, shot guns, hand guns, and crossbows sat in front of them, and to the right an iron door.

"Is that?"

"Yeah…Your friend Bobby built it just like his. Cept a little bigger. Actually, he did most of this. I just paid. Said you guys would be needing all the help you could get."

"Wow. This is awesome, Ria. We can't thank you enough." Sam smiled, pulling Maria into a side hug.

"Yeah, well. It's what I do. I'm gonna go get some dinner started." Maria blushed before heading upstairs.

"Okay…now I feel shitty." Dean spoke.

"Well, you probably should. Dean, you don't have to tell her what you told me. But man, you should at least tell her about Anna. If you're going to actually do this with her, she deserves to know, man."

Dean ran his hand over his face. "Yeah…I know. Man…things were good with her. And with Max…I don't want to fuck it up."

"Well don't. Or at least, not until I log some hours on that flat screen"

"Yeah whatever. Let's go help with dinner, ya free loading piece of shit."

* * *

><p>"That was great, babe." Dean spoke, rubbing his stomach appreciatively.<p>

"Oh stop. You can't really mess up steak. Anyways…I think I've been Susie Homemaker enough for one day. You guys got dishes? I'll be upstairs." Maria sauntered off leaving Dean glaring after her back side.

Quickly, he rose out of his seat. "Yeah…Sammy, you got dishes? Great, see ya."

"Dean! Wai-Damn it!"

* * *

><p>"Hey you."<p>

Dean walked into the master and was confused when he didn't see Maria anywhere in the room. He found her a second later standing on the balcony.

"How'd you know I was there?" Dean asked. He wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Oh…you're not the only one with spidey sense." She smirked and pressed her lips to his.

"Really? Well why don't you get into that room and I'll make you're spidey sense tingle."

Maria laughter was the only response she gave him.

* * *

><p>Dean lay with his eyes closed listening to the beat of Maria heart through her chest. She lay under him absentmindedly running her hands through his hair.<p>

"Where's your head at?" She whispered quietly.

"Currently? The best place on earth." Dean joked.

"No…" she said giggling. "I mean you've been out of it all day. What's on your mind?"

There was a silence before Dean said anything. "Nothing…important anyways. Just…glad to be here."

"You sure that's it?

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I haven't heard a lot from you for the past couple weeks…did something happen?"

Dean chuckled. "It's late. We should sleep. Goodnight, baby."

Maria frowned at his avoidance. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Light filtered in through the cream curtains and spilled across the room, illuminating everything it touched. Sam Winchester lay sleeping on a queen sized bed groaning as he felt the heat caress his face.<p>

He had, of course, taken the bedroom furthest from the master and was pleasantly surprised when he found that for a guest room, it was bigger than most of the rooms he and Dean had shared.

Sighing loudly he eased his eyes open and jumped immediately.

"Jesus…I mean…Uh…when did you guys decide to start bothering me instead of Dean?"

Two figures stood at the end of Sam's bed.

"Dean is otherwise indisposed. We however have your next assignment. And unfortunately it can't wait." Castiel spoke.

"Is it another seal?" Sam rose from his bed and threw the closest shirt he could find over his head.

"No. But just as important."

"What makes you think we want to do anything to help you?"

"Because, if you don't, Lillith is that much closer to her next seal. You don't have to like us, but we all have a job to do."

"And I think we all know the consequences if the job doesn't get done." Uriel spoke firmly.

Sam sighed, fighting the desire to verbally spar with the two angels. "Why don't you guys go downstairs and I'll get Dean. Don't touch anything."

"Don't worry Samuel. We'll leave your precious television alone." The taller of the two angels said before disappearing from the room.

Sam was irked. He knew it was the job but it didn't stop him from wishing that he could take a break every now and then. Dean wouldn't be happy either. Maria was his safe haven away from all of this supernatural crap and he wouldn't like the fact that Castiel and Uriel showed up at her house of all places.

He crept quietly into the master suite, shaking Dean gently as to not wake Maria.

"Dean…wake up! Dean!"

"Nnggh go away Sammy."

"Dean…we've got visitors. They want us downstairs now."

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam shocked.

"They came HERE?"

"Yes, now quiet…I don't think you want Maria knowing about this."

The two brothers dragged down the stairs to face the angels waiting for them.

"You better have one hell of a reason to show your faces here." Dean spat out.

"We wouldn't have come if it wasn't important. One of the seals Lillith needs has to do with a baby who hasn't been conceived yet. She needs the child from a certain bloodline, certain lineage. We've been able to track that line down."

"So what…you want us to go prevent some people from procreating? Why the hell would we ever want to help you? If you're so big and bad why don't you just do it yourselves?"

"Dean?" A woman's voice sounded from the stairs. "What's going on?"

Maria stood from the stair way in a tank top and small shorts.

"Ria, just go back upstairs for a minute, okay?" Dean spoke gingerly.

"Dean Winchester, you dog." Uriel laughed. "In bed with one last week, onto the next this week. Does this young lady know about your extra curriculars?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Uriel didn't listen, instead he stalked over to Maria and circled her. "Its funny how fast the human heart changes its mind…One minute he's telling you how much he cares…the next he's banging an ex-angel in the back of his car. Great to be a human, isn't it?"

Maria stared at him, unmoved. "I don't really give a fuck what you two are. But I don't know you, and this isn't my business. But this is MY house. And these are MY guests. So you assholes can get the fuck off my property. Right. Now."

Uriel went to start but halted when Castiel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Meet us at the diner in town at 3 pm. Be packed and ready to go." Uriel bit out.

A second later, they were gone.

"I'm going upstairs to get dressed. You two should probably get ready to leave." Maria spoke before stalking up the stairs.

"God damn it." Dean yelled.

"You didn't tell her."

"No Sammy, but looks like now, I won't have to."

"Dean—"

"I don't want to hear it, Sam." Dean stated and began up the stairs, dreading the conversation he knew was inevitable.

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting on the bed when Maria walked out of the master bathroom, hair wet from the shower. She milled about the room, grabbing clothes for the day and setting them on the bed.<p>

"I guess I should explain."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Dean." She spoke curtly.

"I owe you an ex—"

"We don't owe each other anything." She responded.

"Don't do that, Maria. Don't be like that. Don't you want to know?"

"Fine. What was her name?"

"Anna."

"How was it?"

"I…what?"

"The sex, Dean. How was it?"

"I'm not going there."

"Whatever. What did she look like?"

"What are you doing, Maria?"

"You asked me if I wanted to know, but you won't answer my questions."

"It was…a heat of the moment kind of thing. Sam and I were protecting her. The Demons wanted her because she could hear what the angels were talking about and the angels wanted her because back when she was an angel she fucked them over. The Angels were going to throw me back in hell if I didn't hand her over and then Uriel told me he'd take Sam if I didn't. It was her last night on earth and "

"And who are you to begrudge anyone a good fuck." Maria scoffed.

Dean only sighed. "Listen…I didn't know what we were at the time and…you've known about the others. I thought we had an open thing going…I didn't do it to hurt you, you know that."

Maria sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "But…that's the thing Dean…you didn't tell me about this one. I knew about the other people just like you knew about mine. Why didn't you tell me? The others, they didn't mean anything and I knew that. This is different. I asked you if I was the only one and you looked me right in the eyes and said yes."

"You are! You still are. I cared about Anna but…it wasn't like I care about you. Whatever this thing is that we got…its good, and I wouldn't knowingly do anything to fuck it up."

"Is it? Dean…I don't know whether or not I should be furious or if I should just let it go and be indifferent, because to be honest, we didn't ever put a label on it and we weren't exclusive. I hate feeling like this Dean, and it stops now."

"Okay. No other people. I want to do this, Maria."

"No…you don't." She shook her head. "You don't talk to me, you're trying to shield me from things. I won't go in to this if you're not going to be completely open. You're scared. But if losing Max has taught me anything it's that life is too short to be afraid. So unless you can really do this, and I mean everything, then I can't. I could fall in love with you Dean, but I won't let myself."

Dean stared at her hard, wishing there was something that he could say to fix this. But he couldn't, because everything she had said was true.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked.

"You go with Sammy to that diner and stop that baby from being born. Then you come back. I'll make up a guest room for you."

He shook his head. "You don't have to do that, we'll find somewhere—"

"Dean…I didn't invite you guys to live here based on us being together. Everyone should have somewhere they belong. And this is your guys' somewhere too. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

* * *

><p>"Dean. We're here. Maria said it was okay for us to be here. But to actually BE here, we will eventually have to go inside."<p>

"Yeah. Inside. I get that."

"It's not like we haven't been back here after every job for the past month. And it's the same thing. Every time you fight me on going inside, every time we end up going in anyways and every time you avoid Maria like the plague. It's a little sad, bro."

"Shut up Samuel."

"So…do you need me to hold your hand? I'm exhausted. I need sleep. Stop being a pussy and let's go!"

"Alright Alright…"

Slowly but surely Dean made his way into the house.

"RIA!"

"Jesus, Sammy…what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Just seeing if she's here. MARIA?"

"You're so enjoying this aren't you?"

"No Dean, not at…okay maybe a little. RIIIA!"

Dean shook his head.

"Guess she's not here?" Dean smiled a little too widely.

A set of keys sounded in the door. Dean looked up toward the ceiling. "Couldn't just give me one, could you?"

"Oh…you guys are back. How was it?" Maria smiled and set down her bag.

"Oh you know," Sam smiled. "We came, we saw, we kicked ass. Just another day in the office. So I didn't think you worked this early."

"I don't. I'm taking some classes at the community college for distract me." Maria said as she grabbed an apple off the counter.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sam joked.

"Yeah. Whatever Baby Winnie. Didn't you go to Yale or something?"

"Stanford…and…shut up."

Maria only laughed. "I'm getting a shower. How does Pizza and Beer sound tonight?"  
>"Fantastic." Sam said as Maria walked up the stairs.<p>

"_Fantastic_" Dean mimicked.

"Dude…you're retarded."

"I know you are but what am I."

"Dean. You know it doesn't have to be weird with you two. All she wants is for you to talk to her. Let her in. She likes you Dean, and I know you like her or else we wouldn't keep coming back here."

"What do you want me to tell her, Sam? That I spent forty years in hell, ten years ripping people to shreds? You want me to tell her about the time I was going to trade Anna to save my own skin? Or what about the fact that the apocalypse is just about literally on our doorstep? You think she'll want to be with me then? You think she'll want to hold my hand and it'll make it all better? It's not going to make it all better, Sam. It'll only fuck her life up too, and I'm not going let that happen."

"Dude, I get it alright? Protect the girl at all costs, but the thing is, she's a big girl Dean. She should be able to have all the knowledge and make the decision for herself."

"Just like Jess did, huh?"

"I'm going to ignore that last statement based on the fact that you are out of your mind. Talk to the girl, Dean. Quit being such an idiot." Sam threw a kitchen towel at him and headed into the library.

"Bitch!" Dean called after him.

* * *

><p>"So everyone's running and screaming and there are cops everywhere. I finally get to Alex and Liz and as soon as I find him this kid shoves a bottle of Jack Daniels in our hands. Before we can toss it we turn around and the town sheriff, my step Dad, Kyle dad, mind you, is standing there with the biggest grin on his face."<p>

"Ooo busted?" Dean laughs.

"Spent almost an entire night in jail."

"God forbid." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah well…to 15 year old Maria never get arrest is a miracle. Anyways that's the night Alex found out. Liz told him. He was convinced we are smoking something."

"He should have just assumed it was the crack." Sam spoke seriously.

"First place I woulda gone." Dean nodded.

"Yuck it up boys. I'm getting another beer." Maria held up her empty bottle and grabbed the boys' empty bottles as well. Sam was stretched out on the swinging bench and Dean and been sitting lengthwise on the railing. Maria rose quickly and stumbled into Dean who steadied her quickly.

"Guess I'm at my limit" Liz laughed. "What the hell. " She smiled as she bounded off for another drink leaving both boys smiling after her.

"Well Dean. I'm going to bed. You should stay here. Maybe have a conversation with a blonde haired girl? Just a thought. Goodnight!"

And with that Sammy was gone, passing Maria in the doorway.

"Where's he going?" Liz nodded toward the other boy.

"Ahh he's a lightweight. Going to pass out upstairs probably."

"Pussy." She laughed at her own joke and handed Dean his beer.

"So Maria Deluca. You ever think about getting in couple again and married"

"Why? You offering?" Maria giggled as Dean choked on his drink. "I'm kidding. I did the whole wedded bliss thing. Turns out it's just not for me. I figure if I love someone and they love me then why do I need a document proving it? Plus there's that whole the government wants to cut me open like a piñata thing. It's probably best if my name doesn't show up on any documents."

Dean only nod. "So why did you and Guerin break up?"

"Oh no…we're going there?" Maria smiled into her bottle.

"Mmhmm."

"Uh…okay. Well, we were actually together for…a year technically speaking. 3 months after we had left I get word from Jim that my mom's was very sick. I wanted to go see her, he thought it was a bad idea, but I felt guilty for causing my mom so much stress. I went back against Michael 'orders'. My mom recovered, but I was followed and it was the closest to being caught we ever got. They shot Liz and if Max hadn't been there she might've died. Michael was furious with me. Everyone else got why I had to go back…but he just didn't get it. I felt guilty about that too, tried everything to get him to forgive me. We were getting back to normal finally when we got another call. My mom goes very sick again. He looked straight at me, in front of everyone and said 'If you even think about leaving don't bother coming back'. I loved my mom and I know Jim was there for her. Plus I thought Michael was my soul mate, and I wanted our relationship to work. My mom died three days later. I've never forgiven Michael or myself for not being there. We got in a fight one night and everything came out. Izzy, Alex, my mom…I told him it was over."

"Wow. That's…pretty fucked up."

"Yeap. But I learned a long time ago that my life was never going to be normal. I'm not going to have the typical white picket fence and run of the mill American dream. But I've learned that it's okay. If I spent all my time being scared and bitching about my fucked up life I'd be missing all the really beautiful and amazing things that are right in front of me."

Dean sat staring.

She smiled sadly. "Well. That's enough out of me. I think I'm going to head in."

Dean watched her as she stood and placed a hand on his arm. "Goodnight, Dean"

There were a couple moments Dean wished he could take back in his life. His dad dying in his place, the entire YED situation, Sam's girlfriend being killed, but he didn't want this to be one of them.

"Maria!" He jumped off the rail and ran after her. "Wait."

Taking her arm he led her to the porch steps.

"I've done some things in my life that I'm not proud of. And I'm afraid if you know those things then you won't look at me the same way anymore."

"Dean that's ridicu—"

"When I was in hell…I was given a choice. Either torture other people or be tortured. I held out for as long as I could but…I did things to people that would make you sick to your stomach. I tore at people and listened to them scream. And when I got out I thought that I could just forget about it…but it's in my dreams and it's there when I close my eyes. And then Anna…I either turned her in or they would throw me back in there…and for a minute I was going to do it. It took everything in me to say no. Everything. So there it is. You can't be with me because I'm a monster. I'm never going to be okay."

"Dean…you will be. It'll take time. But you will be." She put hands on his arms and steadied his shoulders.

"How do you know that? How can I do anything in my life when I got this evil inside me?"

"Look…Sam has evil in him, right? But you still love him just the same! Just like I'm sure Sam loves you just the same. We all do things that are against our character from time to time. You've got to forgive yourself Dean. Everyone else has."

"I don't know if I can."

"Well. Work on it. Like it or not Dean Winchester, you deserve good things in your life." Maria smiled slightly before pecking him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Thanks for…you know."

"No, Dean. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"More coffee boys?" A chipper Maria skirted around the kitchen.<p>

"Oh sure. But I'm not tipping." Dean smiled back

"Then I'm spiting in your coffee, sir."

With a giggle Maria was off toward the kitchen.

"Well. Aren't you two in a great mood today." Sam chuckled at the moony look on his brothers face.

"Shove it, Sammy." Dean said with a smile.

"I take it you two worked it out?"

"Eh…not really? I don't know. We talked. I told her about…everything. I'm not really sure where that leaves us but…for the first time in a while there's hope."

"Well. Who knew that Maria Deluca would be the one to save Dean Winchester?"

Both boys turned their heads to watch the small girl dance around the kitchen, not a care in the world.

"Yeah." Dean whispered ."Who knew."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry I'm a little bit late, but there we are, don't forget to review! One more chapter to go and after is the end!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, and UPN. They are not mine and no infringement is intended. Supernatural belongs to the CW and Kripke. I don't own that either.  
><strong>Category:<strong> XO with Supernatural.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Dean/Maria  
><strong>Summary:<strong> One night stands are usually supposed to be just that. Current for Supernatural, after Graduation for Roswell.

* * *

><p><strong>For You I Bleed Myself<strong>

"There's no way."

"Try me."

"No. You're bluffing."

"What's wrong? Scared?"

"Hell no. You're bluffing. I know you are. Your left eye twitches when you lie. I know you're bluffing. I'm all in." Dean Winchester shoved every last chip he had into the center of the dining room table.

"Alright." Maria said with a smile. "Me too."

Sam simply laughed, tossing another piece of popcorn into his mouth. "Alright, show em!"

"Well. Just so you know…" Maria giggled. "I was bluffing. Pair of Jacks."

Dean glared at the cards on the table. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Both Sam and Maria looked strangely at Dean.

"What?"

Dean said nothing. Only shoved the chips toward his opponent and rose from the table. Throwing his cards down he shook his head, a pair of tens lay where Dean's chips had previously been.

Sam's boisterous laughter and a girlish squeal from Maria was all that could be heard.

"You know what that means Dean! Bathroom detail for a month!" Maria called down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Such a pretty boy, it's a shame what I'm going to have to do to that face."<p>

Dean lay unmoving on a wooden floor, lip bleeding. Sam was knocked unconscious about ten feet over, and his shotgun was undoubtedly in the next room by now.

It was an odd sight to see, Dean the way he was. Not because of Dean's strength or size, but because his suppressor was nothing but a small blonde haired little girl. To the average person it would even be comical. But those who knew, knew that the little girl was merely a shell for something much much worse.

Lilith.

"What do you say me and you take a trip down under? We all miss you so." She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"One day…" Dean choked out. "One day I'm going to put your evil bitch ass in the ground. We're not letting you get away with this."

The Winchester boys had gotten a lead the day before about some strange paranormal activity in a small town south of Austin. Expecting something more usual to them, a ghost or witch, instead they were met with Lilith herself. It had been a set up.

The small girl laughed and leaned in close. "Don't you get it, Dean? Don't you know what you are to me?"

He looked at her worriedly. He had had enough with this 'you've been chosen' crap.

"You're nothing to me, Dean. Nothing but a little toy I like to play around with when I'm bored. I enjoy taking you apart, Dean. I'm going to destroy everyone you care about and make you watch. Then, I'm going to destroy you. And there is nothing you can do about it."

He cowered a little when she raised her hand, but when nothing happened he peaked out from his arm. He was met with her smiling face standing over him.

"Oh silly." The creature giggled. "Don't worry. It's not your turn yet. You think this little trip was about you two? Not yet, Deano. By the way, lovely weather we're having. Perfect for a motorcycle ride…don't you think?" she narrowed her eyes at him and smiled fiendishly.

A second later she was gone. Dean was scrambling up and over to Sam, tapping him on the cheeks to wake him.

"Sammy! Sam! Get up, man. We gotta go!"

"Ughhnnn…Is she gone? What happened?" Sam groaned, slowly sitting up.

But there was no answer; Dean was already moving about the room at a rapid pace, grabbing all the gear that had been thrown around during the fight. He was halfway out the door before Sam spoke again.

"Dean!"

Dean stopped and turned at Sam. Shakily he spoke.

"It was a set up. But not for us. She's going after Maria."

* * *

><p>The air was crisp and clear, if not a little frigid. Maria Deluca shrugged on her leather coat, knowing that it would warm up, but the air on the drive would keep her cool. It was an hour long drive back to Jewell, Kansas from Concordia, where she took classes. But Maria didn't mind the drive. She liked living in Jewell, hers and the boys' house not too far from the local lake.<p>

She had chosen Jewell by taking a map of the United States and driving her finger straight into its center. Her finger had landed not too far from Lawrence, but knowing the boys, they wouldn't be comfortable living in a place that held so many bad memories. Then her gaze turned upward toward Nebraska, and she saw it. A town not far from the border, still in Kansas, small, starring up at her and she knew. A couple hours later and she had left Seattle on her bike and headed South East.

Waiving at her professor she smiled and threw her helmet over her head, shaking her hair back. She had spoken to Dean the night before, he had been hopeful that they would finish the job by morning time and be back for Dinner, so she would get home, do some studying and then start cooking.

Never in her life did Maria think that she would ever be living with two boys, married to neither, and be completely happy. Sam was too much like Maria for there to be any sort of an attraction, although she knew a girl would have to be crazy not to realize what a great catch Sam was. Living together had only made Sam and Maria become more like brother and sister, which worked out fine, seeing as Maria and Dean were in a vegetative 'will they or wont they' state.

Maria knew that they, in fact, would. The question was simply when. She and Dean had had it out over Anna, and she had questioned his ability to be in a relationship. But then weeks later something remarkable happened. Dean had let Maria see him. He had let her in to a world that few were privy to, sometimes not even his own brother. And in turn Miria was willing to give him her heart, although, she hadn't admitted it to anyone yet.

She smiled as she thought of her boys driving back…she'd have dinner on the table in a very 50's housewife sort of way, they come barreling through the door, covered in dirt, head straight for the tv and beer, shoving their faces with the first plate they came in contact with. They were Neanderthals, but they were her Neanderthals.

The wind whipped around Maria petit frame as she rode her bike down KS-28. She was a little past Jamestown when she heard the roar of a pickup truck coming up fast behind her.

Glancing in her side mirror, she sped up a little, hoping he would get off her tail, but the truck only matched her speed. She slowed down and veered slightly to the right, waving her arm for him to pass her, but he didn't make a move.

Giving him the finger she resumed her normal speed. She didn't notice the eyes of the driver turn icy white, or the truck inching dangerously close her hers. She didn't have time to register the front of his truck coming into her back tire.

All she saw was pavement.

And after that…darkness.

* * *

><p>Dean's knuckles were tight around the steering wheel. Sam had barely had enough time to get his body in the car before Dean took off like a mad person.<p>

Sam teased Dean constantly on how he rushed to get back after every job, no longer caring about sticking around to check out the scene of whatever place they were in that week. But everyone knew, Sam wanted to get home just as badly. Kansas was home to the boys, and although Lawrence held too many bad memories, Jewell was nice, and there was a certain blond haired girl that made Dean see Jewell more as home everyday.

But this time Dean was not just simply wishing to be home. He was dreading what he might find when he got there.

He parked the Impala practically on the steps of the house, both boys running inside yelling.

"RIA!" Dean called. "Sammy, check upstairs, I'll check the basement."

"MARIA! Dean she's not up here! She's still not answering her phone?"

The boys met back in the living room. "She's not in the panic room." Dean panted.

"Is her bike in the garage?" Sam asked.

"I'll go check. Do you remember what her alias is here?"

"No…no clue. I'll look for it." Sam headed for the office as Dean ran outside.

Dean found Sam minutes later, in the middle of a pile of papers.

"Her bike isn't in the garage."

"Dean, maybe she's fine. She could be in class, or with friends."

"No…class ended hours ago and if she were with friends she would answer her phone. If she were driving she would have felt it go off. I've left ten messages already. Something isn't right."

"Found it!" Sammy shot up with a packet of papers in his hand. "File marked Jewell. Insurance papers say she's Beth Page here, next of kin is a Brett Dharma?"

"Who?" Dean spoke, grabbing the paper and calling the number.

A gruff voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Dean practically shouted in the phone.

"You called me, bud. Who the hell are you?"

Dean paused for a moment, recognizing the tone of the voice. "Kyle?"

"No shit."

"Kyle this is Dean…Winchester…Maria…uh…"

"Oh, Dean! Are you at the hospital?"

"Shit. What happened to Maria."

"You didn't hear? Lucky me and Is were in New York when they called. She got hit by a car on her motorcycle. She's in the emergency room right now at Cloud County. She's not doing so good. We've been driving as fast as we can, but we're only in Ohio."

"Alright thanks, we'll head down there now and figure something out."

"Dean? I know neither of you like the guy…but we might need Guerin on this. He can heal her."

Dean sighed. "Yeah. Call him. I don't care…just…whatever it takes."

The phone snapped shut and Dean looked up at Sam.

"Lilith got her. She's in the hospital."

Sam's face fell. "Shit."

"We're gonna need to forge a couple documents, Sam. But we'll have to do it from the road."

* * *

><p>Hospitals always sent shivers down Sam's spine. Nothing good ever came from having to go to a hospital. They were cold, sterile, and way too bright for Sam's liking. His brother had never liked them either, for obvious reasons.<p>

Three hours later the boys were stalking up to the emergency room front desk.

"Beth Page's room please?"

"And who are you?"

"Dean Page." Dean handed her a small ID. "I'm her husband."

* * *

><p>It was hard for the boys to see Maria lying broken in a hospital bed. For Dean, it was because he cared for her, but for Sam, it was a completely different reason.<p>

She had been through a lot. Lost people, seen things, and still she lived everyday as if the weight of the world wasn't on her shoulders. What he would give to see her back in their home, bouncing around the kitchen singing Duran Duran. Sam had grown quite fond of the girl, if not for those reasons then for the sole reason that she made his brother happy.

He had seen it in Dean's eyes in the bar back in Ohio when Dean had told him the story. This one, he thought, meant something. He had seen Dean struggle with himself over whether or not to tell her about Hell…only to see his shoulders hunch a little less and his smile show a little more after he did. Dean was healing in Jewell, Kansas. And although he was no where close to being okay again, he was getting there and that was what really mattered.

Sam feared the thought of losing Maria Deluca, because if they lost her, then surely Dean would not be far behind.

* * *

><p>"Coffee?" Sam offered a cup to his older brother, hunched over in a waiting room chair. They had been led to Maria room, only to be told she was in surgery and they could not see her yet.<p>

"Thanks. You talk to Kyle again?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. They'll be here by morning, they're gonna drive straight through the night. What'd the doctor say?" Sam sat slowly in the chair next to Dean.

"Well…she broke her leg, shattered her arm, broke some ribs, punctured a lung and smashed the hell out of her skull. She was wearing a helmet of course, but she fell hard. There's some swelling in her brain, he said if it doesn't go down there's a chance she could slip into a coma. Doctor said it's a miracle she's alive. He's checking her again right now."

Just as the words left his mouth a middle age man in scrubs came out and stood in front of the boys.

"Mr. Page. Your wife has woken up. Would you like to see her?"

Dean shot out of his chair. "Yeah! Yes. Definitely." He offered a wave to Sam and the two began walking down the corridor.

"I'll have to warn you, Mr. Page. She'll probably only be awake for a couple of moments. She'll be groggy and probably unable to speak or move. The swelling has decreased since we last checked, but not to a point that I feel good about yet. Just buzz if you need anything." The Doctor slowly opened the door slowly, allowing light to trickle in.

The room was dark, no other occupant in the bed next to hers. Maria laid still with a tube in her mouth, face cut and hair matted. Her right eye was nearly swollen shut and her leg was propped up by a sling. She looked as though she were sleeping, her eyes were only tiny slits, but as Dean approached the bed he saw them move with him as he came along side her.

"I'll be back in a while to check on you." The doctor said to no one in particular before shutting the door.

Dean pulled a chair from the wall and brought it along side the bed. Carefully, he took one of her hands in his and rubbed it soothingly.

"Can…Can you hear me?" he whispered.

Slowly, she slightly nodded her head.

"It was…it wasn't an accident. Lilith came after you, Ria. This is my fault."

Another shake of the head, this time in the negative.

"Look. Kyle and Isabel are coming. They're bringing Michael. He's going to fix you up. I know…" He said when she slowly squeezed his hand. "I don't like the guy either. But…you're not out of the woods yet. You're hurt, sweetheart. And he can help."

She closed her eyes for a moment and Dean thought that she was falling asleep, but she only reopened them and stared again at Dean.

"I just want you to be okay. You…have to be."

She squeezed again to offer him assurance.

"Its just not fair…you know?" he lept from his seat. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to ask you out on a date this weekend…I was gonna do it tonight. Gonna take you to see that stupid movie with that gay actor you like so much." He laughed at that last bit and took her hand in his again. "We were supposed to be so happy. I was…supposed to tell you how I really felt about you. That…you're all I think about, and when I'm with you I feel like nothing can touch me…and all that other drama and stress and bullshit just fades away when I look at you. That you and Sammy…you're my family…you're my home. You make me okay, Maria…better than it, even. I'm supposed to tell you I love you in our dining room, Ria…or at a fancy restaurant…not over a hospital bed. Not like this."

He pressed her hand to his lips and let a tear fall from his eye.

"So…that's why I'm letting that prick come here and heal you. Because life is never fair…especially for a Winchester…so we gotta make our own luck. And I need your help…cause if I'm gonna make myself lucky…you gotta be apart of it, okay?"

Her only response was to close her eyes…this time falling fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Four twenty something's ran down the hall way of Cloud County Health Center, none of them wishing to recall a situation that they found themselves in only months ago.<p>

Kyle was the first to the counter. "Beth Page, please? I'm her brother."

"Room 402….Wait!" She halted as they all began to walk down. "Just you" She pointed to Kyle. "The rest of you'll have to wait in the waiting room."

Isabel, Kyle and Liz all looked at Michael.

"We're family, too! We have to go…"

"You don't understand…I'm her boyfriend." Michael stated.

"Well sir that would be quite impossible. Mrs. Page's husband has been wearing a hole in my floor for the past two days.

"Doris!" A voice shouted from down the hall. There stood a tired looking Dean Winchester. "Its okay…they're all family."

The older woman smiled. "Okay, Mr. Page."

The four looked at each other oddly.

"She's this way." Dean said. "The doctor's in with her right now. Its been touch and go all night."

He led them through the hallways at break neck speeds, waving at Sammy as they came upon the room.

"Lets make this quick…I don't know when the doctor is coming back" Sammy said, ushering everyone in the room.

They all took a minute to take her in. It was a while before Isabel spoke up.

"We should have a plan…we can't just heal everything right now…there'd be too many questions."

"Isabel's right. She looks like she'd heal on her own but I can push it along a little bit, enough so there's not any attention drawn." Michael stated.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam spoke.

Everyone whipped their head to face him.

"What my little brother means is…" Dean started. "We're not keeping her in here for any longer. Heal her…fix her…do whatever it is that you do and do it now."

Michael squared off with Dean. "Look…I don't know why you know about any of this, its none of your business…but we're not risking everyone's safety for one person. It isn't all for one, one for all anymore. Your little girlfriend made that very clear the last time we spoke."

Dean had Michael pinned to the wall within seconds, one hand holding him by his throat. "I don't give a fuck WHAT you are. But if you don't heal her in the next five seconds I will rip you apart and send you back wherever you came from in little sandwich baggies. We clear?"

Dean let go only when he felt Sam and Kyle struggling to pull him away.

"Look…Michael…why don't you heal everything but the superficial stuff. We'll get her well enough today to get her out of the hospital and then tomorrow we can heal the rest. Does that work for everyone?" Kyle asked, annoyed.

A chorus of Yeah's and okay's were heard about the room.

Michael began to scan her and looked up at everyone. "There's a lot wrong. Its going to take up most of my energy" He saw the look in Dean's eyes and held up his hands in surrender. "I'm still doing it…just someone will need to carry me out. I'll need somewhere to recuperate."

"Sammy…you and Kyle get a car and we'll throw…I mean, pass him out the window to you. You guys can take him to the house. You can all go. I'll get Maria out and bring her home tomorrow." Dean spoke authoritatively. "Lets go people!"

Sam and Kyle jumped to action, running outside to get the car. A minute later and they were tapping on the window of Maria room. Liz and Isabel stood on either side of Michael, Dean on the other side of the bed…starring down nervously.

Michael placed a hand at the base of Maria neck, another on her forehead, his hands glowing almost immediately. He stood like that for a minute or so…sweat gathering on his brow, making small noises every once in a while. After a couple minutes his hands stopped glowing and he slumped toward the ground. Liz and Isabel were there immediately to help him toward the window. Once Michael was out the two girls headed back toward the bed.

"So we'll see you tomorrow, then?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Dean's eyes never left Maria as the girls walked out of the room.

After what seemed like forever, Maria slowly opened her eyes and began trying to cough immediately.

"Hey! Easy…you have a tube in your throat…I'll get the doctor." Dean told her.

He came back moments later with the doctor in tow.

"Mrs. Page…you're awake! Can you hear me well?"

Maria nodded her head and pointed toward the tube. The doctor nodded and he and the nurse slowly removed the tube. She gasped when it came out and the doctor began to check her vitals.

"The swelling has completely gone down…you're breathing well…pupil's reacting well. Heart rate is normal…Mr. Page…I've never seen anything like it! A recovery this fast is quite amazing!"

"Can—" Maria scratchy voice sounded. "Can I go home, then?" Dean handed her a cup of water.

"Well…as remarkable as it is…I'm not comfortable letting you go for at least two more days." The Doctor said.

"Please, sir. Can't I just take her home in the morning? If she rests all night tonight? I'll sign whatever you want me to. Against Medical Advice, or whatever it is." Dean pleaded.

"I just want to go home." Maria begged.

The Doctor looked at the pair as they gave him their best puppy eyed look. "We'll see in the morning. For now, I want you to rest. No more visitors, alright?"

The pair smiled at each other and Maria curled further into the bed falling right back asleep.

* * *

><p>The smell of bacon greeted Sam when he woke up and for a moment he had thought the last couple days were a bad dream.<p>

Expecting to find Maria dancing around the kitchen he was surprised to see Isabel leaning over the stove.

"Morning. Breakfast?" She smiled.

"Uh…sure. But you know, you didn't have to…" Sam sat as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"I know. I cook when I'm nervous. I probably shouldn't, I'm not very good. But I figure there's only so much that can go wrong with bacon and scrambled eggs, right?" She chuckled nervously.

Kyle walked into the kitchen then, rumpled hair, eyes still half shut. "Mornin Babe." He looked around at the kitchen and sighed. "Honey, we talked about this last night…Maria will be fine. No reason to be worried."

"I know." She pressed his mussed hair down and pecked him on the lips. "I can't help myself."

Liz and Michael were awake not too much later, and the 5 sat down and had a somewhat normal, if not awkward, breakfast.

They all sat in silence waiting for Dean and Maria to return, Sam had scampered off to the library shortly after breakfast. It was 11 am when they finally heard the Impala drive up the drive way. Sam and Kyle went out to meet them and Isabel watched from the porch as they got Maria wheel chair out and wheeled her to the door.

At the bottom of the porch steps Dean lifted her cautiously in his arms and brought her toward the house.

"So they let you out, huh?" Isabel smirked.

"Just barely. Were it not for my womanly wiles I would have been stuck indefinitely I'm sure. This one was no help of course." Maria nodded her head toward Dean who stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry…who's carrying your ass up all those stairs again?" Dean scoffed. "Maybe you can use your 'womanly wiles' to find someone else." He grunted, but ran her up the stairs to her room, nonetheless.

"I guess that's my cue." Michael said, standing from the couch.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff packed." Liz said to no one.

"I guess…we'll just wait here then?" Kyle asked. "Hey Sam, why don't you show me that iron panic room? How long can you stay in there?"

Sam thought for a moment. "We're stocked for about a month, I think. Any more stuff and I think we'd have to axe out a person." The boys started walking down the creaky steps.

"Yeah…then where would you keep the porn?"

* * *

><p>Dean lay Maria gently on her side on the bed. As he turned around Michael was poking his head through.<p>

"Ready?" He asked.

Dean looked to Maria. "You want me to stay?"

She smiled. "No…I'm fine. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." He squeezed her hand before walking away, glaring at Michael on the way out.

The door clicked softly behind him.

"So…should we just do this then?" Maria asked, uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah lets do it."

He put his hands on her like before and concentrated. Minutes later Maria Deluca didn't have a scratch on her body. They began removing all the casts and bandages when Michael spoke.

"So are you and Dean…"

"Together?" She finished.

"Married?" Michael said at the same time.

"Married…no…why would you think that?" She laughed.

"At the hospital…"

"Oh…he just said that to get in. No, we're not married. I'm kinda…over the whole thing, anyways. Didn't really have a good impression the first time. Max and Liz were not the better exemple of happy marring couple. "

Michael visibly winced. "It's my fault, All of that it's my fault."

Maria looked nervously down at her hands. "I should tell you…Max…he never blamed you or Liz. When I…talked to him before he died…he said it wasn't either of your faults. I just thought you should know."

Michael nodded his head. "We all said a lot of messed up things. So where does that leave us?"

Maria sighed heavily, having dreaded this conversation. "It leaves us at the point where…if…someday I see you on the street I wave and say hello and maybe you do the same. I meant everything I said back then. I might have been able to be more sensitive about it…but… I can't forget, Michael. There isn't any going back for you, me, and Liz. I'm sorry if that's not the answer you wanted."

He shook his head. "No. I get it. So…goodbye, I guess."

Maria smiled. "Thank you for…for all of this Michael. We really appreciate it."

"Its what I do."

* * *

><p>Six people waited in the living room of the DelucaWinchester house for Maria to make her way down the steps. Six people sitting in comfortable silence.

A creak at the top of the stairs had all their heads whipping in the direction, as Maria descended them in a very prom entrance type fashion. Getting half way down, her shy smile broke out in a full grin as she barreled down the rest of them.

Isabel squealed, grabbing the blonde girl into a hug, the boys shaking their heads. Kyle was next, everyone also waving at Michael and Liz as they left the house and drove away.

Sam grabbed the girl next. "You had us worried, midget."

"Oh…how could I leave my littlest Winnie to fend for himself?" she pinched his cheeks.

Dean was next and they stood staring at each other for a bit. She had already spent the morning with him, which he tried to make as normal as possible.

"I—uh…" Dean started, slowly turning his head to acknowledge the three other people starring at them.

"Oh!" Isabel stated surprised. "You know we should really start packing and…"

"I'm just gonna go over here and uh…"

"I guess I'll help her out…"

Maria giggled as her friends all scampered away.

"So I've been meaning to ask you a question." She told him.

"What's that?"

"Now…I may have just dreamed it…I'm still a little groggy memory wise…Did…Did you tell me you loved me in a hospital room?" Maria cocked her eyebrow at Dean and he quickly became red and nervous.

"Yeah…I, uh…kinda did." Dean said, scratching the back of his head.

She only smiled.

"Look, Ria…I—"

"I love you too." She spoke breathlessly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said: I. Love. You." Maria spoke more controlled this time.

"Uh…You do?"

"Yeah, dumb ass. I do. Now do you have something you want to tell me…while I'm out of a hospital bed?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Maria…I am so in love with you."

Her smile widened more and then he took her in his arms and kissed her.

A loud crash interrupted the pair and turned their attention toward the bottom of the stairs. There piled in a heap were Sam, Isabel and Kyle, grinning sheepishly from the floor.

Dean simply cocked an eyebrow at the group while Maria stifled a laugh.

"It was his idea." Kyle pointed toward Sam looking away quickly.

"Wha—?" Sam blushed profusely.

"Get OFF the floor you nosy clumsy freaks!" Maria giggled. "I just got my life back. We're celebrating!"

She smiled up at Dean and winked. Maybe the aliens weren't so bad after all, Dean thought.

* * *

><p>The sound of laughter filled the house late into the night as the five friends drank beer, sparkling cider in Isabel's case, and played cards. Sam leaned back into his chair, examining the room, ecstatic about the satisfied, content look on his brother's face as Maria sat perched on his lap. Kyle and Isabel were telling them about the first week they spent in Paris, trying to explain to everyone that Isabel didn't want wine with her dinner, lunch, or breakfast. But all Kyle did want was a good bottle of beer.<p>

He even saw Dean chuckle a bit when Kyle stood and made an impression of a pissed off French waiter. All in all, Kyle explained, he was glad to be back in the states, as much as he liked living there. To which Isabel rolled her eyes and claimed 'You can take the boy out of the country…'.

Laughing at something Maria was saying, he felt a buzz in his pocket, not bothering to look at the name, he picked it out and began walking toward the door.

"Hello?"

_"What the hell did you guys do?"_Came a feminine voice over the phone.

"Well hello to you too, Ruby." Sam rolled his eyes good naturedly.

_"Lilith is pissed. That girl was supposed to be dead, and now Lilith knows she's alive. She's angry, Sam. She'll come after her again."_

"What? Why does Lilith care about Maria so much? Just cause she really really wants to fuck with Dean?"

_"No…its not that…there's something else. I don't know who this girl is, Sam. But demons are talking. They say Lilith is real nervous. No one knows why but my sources say it has to do with the girl. Look, I'm on my way to the house. I'll be there by morning. I'm taking precautions not to lead anyone, but be on the look out, got it?"_

"Yeah….thanks." Sam frowned as he hung up the phone.

Everyone glanced at him when he came back into the room, but only Dean turned his head back to Sam.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked.

"Uh…" Sam looked from Maria to Isabel and Kyle.

"Its okay…they're fine." Maria assured.

"That was Ruby. Lilith is shook up about something. Lilith knows your alive Maria, and for some reason, everyone in the underworld thinks that you're the reason. Ruby said she'll come after you again."

Everyone remained quiet for a moment, Isabel's eyes getting wider by the minute.

"God Damnit!" Dean shouted, throwing the cards from the table.

"Why…why does she want me? Who am I in any of this?" Maria said quietly.

"Its my fault. She's trying to mess with our heads. She's a psycho little bitch." Dean spoke, running his hand over his face.

"No, Ruby didn't seem to think that was it. She said that the demons think Maria spooks her. In any case, Ruby's on her way." Sam looked to Isabel and Kyle. "You guys probably don't want to be around for any of this."

"Would they be safer in the panic room?" Maria wondered.

"No…I don't think anyone knows about you guys yet. But that may change if you stick around. We'll have to get you on the road first thing in the morning. Make sure you guys head somewhere safe…call often, keep us updated…don't talk to anyone strange and look for odd behavior in the people you know."

Kyle and Isabel both nodded, knowing what it was to keep a low profile.

"I'm sorry, you guys…I didn't mean to drag you into this." Maria offered.

"Maybe you should be in the panic room…at least until we figure out why Lilith is coming after you?" Dean said, concern showing in his eyes.

"No." Maria shook her head furiously. "I let you guys do the hunting thing and keep me completely out of the loop. But this bitch is messing directly with me and mine. I'm coming with you and we're beating this wench."

"Well…there's nothing we can do about it tonight. So…maybe we should all just hit the hay? Dean…we should probably check the alarms and salt lines." Sam prompted.

The boys had set the house and property up with salt lines and different protection circles and alarms to notify them of unwanted visitors right after they moved in, truly making it their home.

"If anything weird happens…any weird noises…you get a bad feeling…get to the panic room and don't open the door until we come for you." Dean spoke with authority toward Isabel and Kyle, who quickly nodded their heads.

None of them would sleep well that night.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Dean, Maria and Sam sat, eyes barely open with steaming coffee in front of them.<p>

Kyle and Isabel trekked down the steps luggage in tow.

"Alright, we're all set."

Maria stood to hug them both and Dean and Sam shook their hands.

"Be safe. Call me every 4 hours, if I don't answer leave a message." Maria said.

"We will. You be safe too, alright? If there's anything we can do…" Isabel said, hugging Maria close.

"Yeah."

"I don't think I need to tell you…make sure you keep her safe and sound, huh?" Kyle squeezed Dean's hand slightly.

"Yeah. Protect her with my life." Dean assured.

"Well guys…its been real. Give us a jingle next time you don't have Demons barking up your ass!" Kyle spoke with a smile, and after that they were out the door.

"So…" Maria said glancing around the room. "What do we do now?"

"We wait." Dean said, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "Till Ruby gets here. Then we come up with one hell of a plan."

Half an hour later, Ruby was knocking on the front door.

"Gentlemen." She said as she entered. "Woah…"

Ruby stopped and looked at Maria.

"What?" Maria looked down self consciously.

"Okay…now I know why she's so nervous…what the hell are you?" Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"Hey pot…its kettle. You're black." Dean sneered holding an imaginary phone up to his ear.

Ruby ignored Dean's jab. "I've never in my life sensed what I'm sensing off you before…normally I can tell…witch, ghost, vampire, demon, human…I have no idea what the hell you are. But whatever you're giving off…its potent."

"So that's probably it, huh? Lilith went to attack Maria, got spooked cause she couldn't place what Maria was and what powers she had…and now wants to squash her to eliminate the threat?" Sam offered.

"So what do we do?" Maria asked.

"Whatever you do, do it quick. Lilith wants this one D-E-A-D. No offence or anything, but what are you exactly?" Ruby wondered.

"Exactly?" Maria laughed nervously. "I was born human…but healed by an Alien. When he healed me he changed me, now I have certain abilities."

"Aliens, huh? No shit."

"I'm not…technically an Alien." Maria countered.

"But now I get it. I've only been here for two minutes and I was getting the heebie-jeebies outside the door. Have you ever seen a demon before? Killed one?" Ruby questioned.

"No…never." Maria shook her head.

"So what do we do? We don't have a lot of time, I take it?" Sam spoke up.

"Call some demons, ask around. Figure out why Maria being part Alien freaks Lilith out so damn much." Dean shrugged.

"Or…" Maria started, a gleam in her eye. "We give her what she wants."

Dean went to protest immediately.

"No…wait. She's freaked. We scared a demon…that's big. She'll be sloppy, not thinking straight. We can use this to our advantage. If you bring me along, she wont know what I bring to the table. Throw her off her game, then you can use the knife on her!" Maria smiled excitedly.

"It's a good plan, Dean. Better than anything I can think of." Sam nodded.

Dean sighed, defeated. "Alright. But we have an easy out. Wherever we do this…we study the place inside and out. Know every escape route possible. We don't half ass this. I'm not losing you." Dean said directly to Maria this time. She blushed and pulled him to her.

Giving him a soft kiss on the lips, she turned to Sam and Ruby. "Alright. Lets do this."

* * *

><p>The barn was cold and damp as Maria, Sam and Dean put the final touches on summoning Lilith. They had to do it a total of 4 times before the hair on the backs of their necks began to stand at attention. Standing in a line, they began to turn slowly, to be met with Lilith and two other higher level Demons.<p>

"You've got a lot of nerve calling me here." Lilith sneered. "What's the matter little girl, didn't get enough last time?" She teased.

Maria almost giggled at the creature hiding inside a small child calling HER little girl. Almost.

"Just figured there was no reason we couldn't all work this out like adults…Oh wait…I'm sorry…" Maria led off.

"Dean. This ones got spunk. I'll enjoy adding her to my doll collection." Lilith smiled and waived the larger demon in the body of a 6'2" 310lbs man over toward Maria. He advanced on her with an evil smile on his face.

"You remember him, don't you Deano? You and Neros always did have such a good time together."

Dean's face hardened as he went to intercept the burly demon. He found himself flying against the barn wall.

"Now, now. Play nice…" Lilith scolded.

"You know, sugar." The large demon spoke in a low baritone voice. "Its been a while since I've been allowed to have any fun up here. What do you say we do this the fun way…"

Maria eyes widened as his large arm back sided her face, sending her into the back wall.

Both Sam and Dean rose to run to her aid, but found they were both frozen in place.

"Don't be jealous, guys. You'll get your turn." Neros spoke, as the other demon still next to Lilith held his hands out.

Picking the small blonde off the ground, he held her up by the throat. "You and me…we'll just have the best time." He smiled, revealing yellowish teeth.

Maria struggled against him fiercely but found it was futile. Even without Demon powers, the man could have easily over powered her. As she began to see black dots in her vision she started to struggle harder. Letting instinct take over her right hand found his chest and a light appeared under her palm.

Seconds later a burning sound started, the demon screamed. He released Maria and she fell to the floor. Stumbling back the demon held his chest where she had burned him…removing his hand, he looked shocked as black smoke began to pour out of the wound, and soon, out of his own mouth.

One final scream and the body crumpled to the ground, the demon gone.

Dean and Sam fell from suspension at the same time. Looking around they could see neither Lilith nor the other demon. They immediately rushed to Maria side.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, concerned, running his hands and eyes everywhere.

"Yeah…I think so…are you guys alright." She said shakily.

"Yeah we're fine." Sam smiled nervously. "What the hell was that?"

Maria looked confused. "I don't know…I just…did it. I've seen it done before…but the man who did it was…oh my god…I killed him." She thought back to Nasedo.

"Don't do that. You did what you had to…and you did good. Lilith and her lackey high tailed it outta here so fast alls you could see were blurs." Dean smiled.

"I guess we know why she was so freaked. That was a high level Demon, Maria. You just exercised him like he was a cream puff." Sam laughed.

"So this is…good, right?" Maria asked warily.

"Yeah." Dean and Sam smiled. "This is good."

Dean pulled Maria into his arms and hugged her tight.

"I'm gonna go get the car." Sam said, excusing himself from their moment.

"So…what happens now?" Maria looked up at Dean.

He sighed before cupping her face with his hand. "We win the war."

"And then?"

"And then…its you and me."

* * *

><p>A seedy bar in the middle of Oklahoma held many people. Smoke drifted through the air as people danced and laughed.<p>

A blond haired girl sat at the bar, nursing a jack and coke before being interrupted by a dark haired man.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He drawled.

She held hers up for him to see. "Got one."

"You new in town? I think I would remember someone like you."

She smiled at his second attempt. "Just passing through."

"Well." He grinned widely. "Then I'll have to take it upon myself to show you a good time. What's your name, honey?"

She only rolled her eyes. This had gone on enough. "Thanks, but…not interested." She turned hoping he would get the message.

He didn't. Stepping closer he reached up and fingered her hair. "Aww come on…you and me, we'd have a great time."

A glass hit the bar hard two stools over getting the attention of both the girl and the guy.

"I'm pretty sure she said she's not interested." The light brown haired man said firmly, rising from his own stool and coming toward hers.

The man stumbled a bit, drunk enough to know he wouldn't win in a fight. "Sorry buddy…didn't see no ring on her finger."

The drunken man staggered off and the girl erupted in giggles.

"What?" Dean looked at Maria amused.

"I thought you were going to bust his finger. Green is a good color on you." Maria whispered huskily.

"Behave yourself. We're supposed to be scamming these good people out of their hard earned money." Dean smiled at her as she pouted.

"You're no fun."

"Yeah yeah. I'll give you some fun later. Now, we're workin."

"Well…you scared off mine. I was gonna jack his wallet." Again, she deployed her lower lip, which he promptly took in his mouth quickly and released it with a smack.

"Why don't you just go find some chick's purse to steal in the girls bathroom or something." He suggested.

"You know…I can't help it if men find me irresistible." Maria boasted.

Dean simply grunted. They had been on the road for almost a year, only being able to stop home once or twice. They were fighting a war…one no one thought they could win. But they would. They had to. They'd been on Lilith's tail just behind her every step, but they would catch up. And then they would return home and start living the life they wanted. Maria had kept Dean from going slowly insane, and he had kept her grounded when everything got too much. She gave him something to fight for, made him realize how beautiful life could be. In the midst of all the death and destruction, she was there…making everything worth it with one smile. For that, Dean knew he had to hold on and never let go.

Looking around the bar he noticed all the men with envious and lustful looks in Maria direction. He turned his back to them and took another swig of his beer.

Glancing sideways at her, she winked and gave a smile specially reserved for him.

He smiled at her antics and took another drink before speaking.

"Maybe we should get you a ring or something."

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave me a review. I don't know If I write a sequel, but for the moment I don't have time with the University and my full time job.<strong>

**But I don't said I don't come back for a sequel, It's a possibility, but not now. **

**A big Thanks for all my reviewer, I so happy to read your appreciation.  
><strong>


End file.
